The End of Silliness? (Plushtales Version)
Nighthawks (Segment #1) (The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark rainy night. Inside, we see Mario as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see a sleeping Eevee sitting next to a glass window, alone and fidgeting. There are three almost empty sundae glasses on his table: two pink and one green. Eevee appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into it.) Luigi: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song... Eevee: Boy is riding with cebu... (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait. Luigi: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing... (We fade back to Eevee, still dreaming...) Eevee: No. No! (...then back to his nightmare...) Luigi: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers... Sonic: 'Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger... Luigi: Silly songs is cancelled... Silly songs is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled... (...and back to Eevee, who is fidgeting more vigrously.) Eevee: Mario! Mario! Mario! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Mario! Mario! (Mario begins to take notice of Eevee's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) Eevee: Nnnnnnn! Cebu! Nnnnn! Mario: Hey. Eevee: Mario! Mario: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay? Eevee: Mario! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Mario! Mario: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! (The title "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" comes up as Mario rushes over to see if Eevee's okay.) (The PlushTales Theme Song begins) Nighthawks (Segment #2) (We fade back to Mario and Eevee. Eevee has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) Mario: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Eevee: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. Mario: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Eevee shakes his head.) Mario: Waffle cone? (Eevee shakes his head again.) Mario: Cup full of sprinkles? Eevee: No. I don't need anything. Mario: You, uh...wanna talk about it? (Eevee looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) Eevee: Does that thing work? Mario: Mm-hmm. Eevee: Q-7. Mario: Huh? Eevee: Q-7. Press Q-7! (Mario hops over to the jukebox.) Eevee: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up! (Mario presses Q-7 and on comes "We Will Rock You!".) Nighthawks (Segment #3) (Once the song is done, Mario laughs but stops when he sees Eevee's stern looking face. Eevee's not wearing her ice pack anymore.) Eevee: What do you think that's...funny? Mario: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Eevee: Yeah, but it wasn't my fault! (Eevee flops his head onto the table.) Eevee: They got 'em mixed-up at photo hut! Mario: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world. (The mysterious man Luigi and Daisy in a red dress enter an ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his briefcase on the counter.) Mario: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Mario walking over to the jukebox again.) Mario: And-and I've got just the thing. (He presses a few buttons.) Mario: There. That oughta do it. (He walks away from the jukebox.) Mario: What'll it be, Mr.? (The songs that play "Thriller", "Footloose" and "The Final Countdown".) Nighthawks (Segment #4) (After that, Eevee sniffs a little.) Eevee: Yeah. Maybe I should just try to countdown for the final time I did have with my silly songs. Bye, silly songs. Nice knowing you. (He begins singing) It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E... Mario: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. Ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) (Singing) You're big, I'm little... (Speaking) O-okay, buddy! Hang on! Daddy's coming! (The next songs that play "Take on Me", "Y.M.C.A." and "Burning Down The House".) Nighthawks (Segment #5) Mario: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-wagee-weegee... Come on! (Laughs) (Mario stops laughing and notices that Eevee's still not cheering up.) Eevee: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt? Mario: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Eevee: Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good. Mario: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but...why are you so down? You wanna tell me what's going on? Luigi: I'll tell you what's going on! (The mysterious man reveals himself to be Luigi. Eevee looks shocked then grumpy. Luigi rushes over to the jukebox.) Luigi: Perhaps this will clear things up. (Luigi looks angry at Eevee. They both make funny faces. Luigi looks angry again and selects a song.) Eevee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The song Luigi selected is "Life as a Highway".) Nighthawks (Ending Segment) (After the song, Mario looks at Luigi and Daisy.) Mario: (Gasps) You don't mean...? Luigi: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! (Eevee gently bangs his head on the table.) Mario: That's despicable. (Eevee still doing that.) Mario: I'd feel that way too if somebody took my songs away. (Eevee nods in agreement.) Luigi: It's just that... I... Well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Mario looks scornfully at him.) Luigi: Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. (Luigi opens his briefcase. Eevee looks on as the rain outside stops. Luigi pulls out a pile of papers. He takes one piece of paper and reads it out loud.) Luigi: Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Luigi should forgive and forget the Song of the Cebu incident and return Silly Songs with Eevee to regular veggie programing, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Eevee: Moose lake? Luigi: Yes. Moose lake. Eevee: (Happy) Wow. Moose lake. Luigi: The people have spoken. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to hereby decree that silly songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Luigi jumps onto the counter.) Luigi: Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, moose lake, that this is not the end of silliness! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness has just begun! (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) Luigi: But try not to be too silly. Please? Eevee: Well, when you put it that way Luigi, (Smiles) okay. I forgive you. Luigi: Great, Gricias. (Struggles to stand back up, and Mario gives him Eevee's ice pack) (Eevee then hops up to Archibald with a paper of his own) Eevee: And just to make sure that none of this ever happens again, (Gives Luigi a paper) I wrote you a bible verse. (At this point, we see a closeup of the Bible Verse, with Eevee reading it as Luigi looks at it from his perspective.) Eevee: "He who steals must steal no longer; but rather he must labor, performing with his own hands what is good, so that he will have something to share with one who has need. - Ephesians 4:28". Luigi: What, thank you, Eevee. I will treasure this. But, isn't there something else you'd like to share? Eevee: As a matter of fact, there is. (Shows a CD and hops up to the jukebox) I've been wanting to play this for the next show... but I think now's the time. (He puts the disc in. An arm of the jukebox places a disc in the player and "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" plays.) Category:PlushTales transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts